


His Happy Moments

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seungkwan with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Seungkwan shares his happy moments, which involve a small addition to the family.





	His Happy Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I knew someone needed some fluff...she will of course kill me with a death stare because this will make her melt...I think. 
> 
> Anyways...have at it.

Seungkwan had many happy moments in his life; he _was_ one of the funny ones after all. But to him there were only a fair few that stood out, those fair few that he knew he wouldn’t forget...

_When you told Seungkwan that you were pregnant, he was beyond ecstatic. Well, he eventually got there in the end. That’s all that matters right?_

  _He had walked in late that night, after a whole day of schedules, to you waiting for him with dinner on the table. You had made his favourite food and you sat at your usual place, a big smile on your face._

_“Yeobo, you’re home!” you exclaimed as you stood up and walked over to him to give him a hug._

_“Hmm...I see food...” he mumbled into your hair and you couldn’t help but laugh._

_“I made your favourite, have you eaten?” you asked as you pulled away and led him to the table._

_“I did eat dinner with the others, but I always have space for your food...” he smiled and sat down, the warm smells wafted itself around Seungkwan, which made him drool. You plated him a portion and watched as he dug in._

_“Yeobo, I have some news for you...”_

_“Hmm??”_

_“I’m pregnant,” you mumbled, immediately biting your bottom lip. Seungkwan stopped eating and looked up at you with raised eyebrows. He swallowed the food in his mouth before he answered:_

_“Is this a joke? Did the hyungs make you do this?” he put his chopsticks down, confusion on his face. You giggled at his expression and he looked at you all serious._

_“Jagiya! This is a joke isn’t it?!” his serious expression turned comical, something between wanting to laugh it off and thinking of how he can exact revenge on his hyungs._

_“Mianhae jagiya! This is really not a joke, I swear!” you tried to save yourself but he looked even  more confused than before._

_“If it’s not a joke, then why are you laughing?” he asked with narrowed eyes._

_“Your expression yeobo, it was too funny...” you explained as your laughs died down only to be replaced by a really big smile. He stayed silent, eyes trained on you and you could tell that he was trying to process what you just told him._

_“So you’re really pregnant?”_

_“I’m really pregnant,”_

_“And it’s mine?”_

_“No, it’s Mingyu hyung’s...” his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. “Of course it’s yours yeobo...I can’t believe you asked that...”_

_He closed his mouth and his face went blank, in shock, you assumed._

_“You’re pregnant, I’m going to be a dad...oh my...” his eyes widened again and a big smile started to appear on his face._

_“Jaggiyyaa! I’m going to be a dad....!!” he exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and started running around and jumping about. You watched as he wasted his energy, suddenly stopping to give you a back hug._

_“Ah, I love you so much jagiya! You and our baby,” he was almost shouting as he showered you with kisses. You giggled and told him to calm down or he’ll wake up the neighbours but he didn’t quite care for that, his hand grabbed for his phone as he rang as many of the other members as he could._

»»»

When little Min Ji arrived, he went from the excited, happy go lucky husband, to the calm and collected dad. He refused to let you do any of the hard work when it came to the baby; he insisted that he do them so that you could rest, after all... _‘You’ve already done all the hard work’._ Of course you knew that was just an excuse, it was too obvious that he wanted to spend all his time with his little one, and you found their interactions so cute that you couldn’t say no to him.

It was day three –or was it four, you don’t remember- of you being home from hospital, when you woke up in the middle of the night to Seungkwan feeding and putting Min Ji back to bed.

_He was in the middle of a good dream, when the shrill of a crying baby cut through and woke him up. He immediately opened his eyes and turned to look at your sleeping form, before he got up and walked himself to the nursery._

_“Shh...Min Ji...appa’s here,” he cooed as he walked closer to the crib, his arms already reached out to pick him up. He rocked him slowly; mouth cooing and shushing his son as he walked them to the kitchen, switching as little light as he could so it didn’t bother Min Ji._

_“Minni, you want milk right? Let appa make it for you first ok…shh, everything’s ok… milk is coming. Shh…your eomma’s sleeping baby…” he cooed and mumbled as he rocked Min Ji around the kitchen, waiting for the milk to heat up. When the milk was heated and tested, he started feeding Min Ji while he walked back to the nursery. There, he sat on the armchair until the bottle was near finished and he was left to burp him. It wasn’t long before he was staring at his son’s sleeping form, content and full of love at the sight._

_You woke up that night to light whimpering from the baby monitor and Seungkwan’s side of the bed empty. Slowly and carefully, you got up and walked to the nursery where you found Seungkwan with Min Ji in his arms as they both started to fall asleep. Seungkwan looked up at your presence and you walked over to him._

_“Why didn’t you wake me up?”_

_“You looked too peaceful sleeping and you needed the sleep,” was his answer but he didn’t once let his eyes leave his son. His eyes showed so much love, you could just about feel it from where you were hovering._

_“I love you so much baby Min Ji, don’t grow too fast for appa ok?” he gave his son a goodnight kiss, and placed him back in the crib before he too went back to his own bed with you following behind._

_»»»_

His next happy moment that he could never forget, was in other people’s eyes a sad moment when it came to parenting. It was normal for parents to worry and sometimes panic, but somehow in his case, he was ever so calm when he came home that fateful day…

_He was at the studio getting in some dance practice with some of the other members when his phone shrilled, cutting through the already loud music. He wanted to ignore it and get back to whoever it was, but his hyung told him to answer it, all while still doing his dance routine. So when all of them were still following the music, he carefully made his way to his phone and picked it up. What he didn’t expect, was the sound of his jagiya crying, and trying to talk to him in a panicked voice. He walked out the door to get some quiet and he finally answered._

_“Jagiya, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?! Is Min Ji ok??” he rolled the questions off his tongue as a million different things ran through his mind._

_“Ye-Yeobo! I…Min Ji…he, he won’t stop crying…I don’t know what to do!” you stuttered through the phone, sobs wracked your whole being, which made it hard for you to have a decent conversation._

_“What do you mean he won’t stop crying? Is he hungry or needs a change? Maybe he’s just fussy and needs sleep?” he gave out the usual answers. You’ve probably been through them already but it didn’t hurt him to ask._

_“I did all of them but he st-still won’t stop…c-can you come home? Please?” now he knows how scared and panicked you were. Never have you asked him to come home from work and for you to be asking now, with all the crying no less, he knew he had to go home straight away._

_“Jagiya, try to calm down ok? Min Ji won’t stop crying if his eomma is still crying too…I’ll be home soon,” and after some more words, he hung up and ran about to go home._

_When he finally arrived, he found you in the living room, rocking a crying baby and tear tracks clear on your face._

_“Shh…appa’s here…” he took Min Ji from you and checked him over. He didn’t have a fever, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sick. He wasn’t hungry and didn’t need a change so what is it? He stood trying to calm Min Ji while you hovered behind him, the uneasiness still not leaving you. Then Seungkwan did something that looked a little odd to begin with; he inserted a finger into Min Ji’s mouth and felt around._

_“Yeobo…?” you whispered out, wanting to know what he was doing. At that same time, you saw a sigh of relief leave him, the heaviness lifted off his shoulders. He turned to look at you with a small smile. He walked over and wiped away the tears that had fallen again._

_“Shh…don’t cry anymore ok? Everything’s alright…” he assured you but just as you’re about to protest he told you in a calm voice:_

_“He’s teething yeobo…that’s why he won’t stop crying…” in shock, you looked at Seungkwan then the baby and back again._

_“Oh…what do we do? He’s in much pain…I don’t like seeing him like this…” you told him as you placed a hand on Min Ji’s back._

_“Go to the freezer and get an ice cube or ice chips…not too small though…he’ll feel better when he sucks on them,” he told you with such confidence, that you had to blink at him and wonder where he knew that from. But you did just as he told you, grabbing a decent sized ice cube you could find and letting baby Min Ji suck on it. It took another minute or two but soon enough, his cries dwindle down to sobs, which eventually disappeared._

Yes, that was meant to be a heart wrenching moment for him, but he found it so cute and adorable that both his loves were crying and that in times of need he could be the one they counted on, the one who comes to save their day.

»»»

This all leads him to the right now, where he’s sitting on the living room floor, playing with Min Ji, who was happily giggling at him.

“Baby Min Ji…Minni…!” he cooed as he waved a toy in front of said baby. You sat on the couch, watching, trying to get some rest after a busy week.

“Minni! Min Ji!” Seungkwan blew raspberries on his stomach and he giggled non-stop.  

“PA!” Min Ji shouted out amongst his giggles and Seungkwan stopped abruptly.

“What did you say again? Say it again Minni…come on, say appa…appa…” he tried and Min Ji looked at him with a confused look.

“Pa?” he whispered out and a wide smile appeared on Seungkwan’s face.

“Jagiya! Min Ji said his first word!” he exclaimed as he looked at you excitedly. You looked at him in disbelief and he tried again to get Min Ji to say it and when he did, you too had a big smile on your face.

“Pa! Pa! Pa!” now that he knew that those words made his parents happy he couldn’t stop from saying it and both of you were having the time of your lives, listening to him saying it over and over.

Of course, Seungkwan recorded it too and sure enough within minutes it was sent to all his fellow members and he felt so happy he couldn’t stop smiling.

Yes, this was definitely one of those moments he would never forget...


End file.
